Golden Ice
by Shivero
Summary: AU Shivero, a member of Frieza's race, and Celrik, a Saiyan, work together to avenge their people and end up working for good. (I promise it's better than this summary) *TEMP HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL* *STORY BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER* *INFO BELOW***

Before we start I wanna say this story is an alternate universe fan fiction, and to try to avoid confusion, I will try to explain the differences from Universe 7. This universe is immensely different from the mainstream universe, and some "rules" may be broken, such as Porunga being the namekian dragon in mainstream, and the dragon here having no name. I'll try to make it somewhat decent to read but it's still pretty much an info page. And, because I don't wanna make a million planets, most of the "miscellaneous" aliens will not state their home planets. Don't crucify me for going against your holy rules like Frieza's race having no name,or that other super saiyans exist. This is not at all canon and should be taken as just another fan fiction.

Planet Vegeta is okay and is still the home for saiyans, except they aren't Frieza's bitches. These are warriors who often have civil wars, get new rulers every other week, and bully the tuffles for gadgets. They still do travel to other planets, but are often not trying to kill the planet. They just wanna find weapons.

The planet Friged is home to the frost demons, under the rule of King Cold. These people are warriors and scientists, focusing on improving themselves more than conquering others. They do usually have a "I'm better than you" mindset. They are buried underground as an egg and after a gestation period they climb out and the longer the period the stronger the Arcosian. People do not look just like Frieza, some are bigger, the colors vary, and none of them have the armor that Frieza and King Cold had. They all just wear their Bio suits. They will be called the arcosians as well as frost demons.

The planet K'Davra is home to the Buu race. They will not have an official name, but are similar to the Majin Buu from universe 7. They love to eat, and are extremely childish.

The Shinjin of this universe are known to mingle with the inhabitants of this universe quite often, the Namekians in this universe have two genders and reproduce like the earthlings, the earthlings are still incredibly weak, and the tuffles are on a neighboring planet of the saiyans, and the Saiyan-Tuffle War never occurred. The year the story really begins is 500, technology is a little bit better than Capsule Corp, the dragon balls are made by each planet's Kai, and the dragon balls summon different dragons for each planet. Saiyan programming inputs a good bit of the dictionary.

I also want you all to know that my friend and I come up with the names, if we accidentally steal your characters name, I will change it if it's an unimportant character. Also I'm probably gonna steal some Arcosian names from the show cause there aren't that many that are good. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 480

The small Arcosian climbed out of the freezing ground, collapsing once he escaped. A small woman was walking through the icy paths and barely saw the smallest one when she was gathering the newborns. She picked it up and brought it to the nursery to check his power level along with the others. The small creature had blue bio gems on his shoulders, chest, forearms, ankles and over his groin. His bio armor was a dark grey, his tail white, and his skin that showed through was a blue slightly darker than his bio gems. His eyes were entirely yellow, usually only seen in royalty and warriors.

"95, 66, 172... 15? How old is this one?" The head scientist asked the woman who brought all of the children.

"He should be getting close to six months now. He's the first of his generation to get out."

"Give it to Icikle. He's good at teaching the weak ones."

The woman nodded, and cradled the newborn, carrying him to his new father.

Seven years earlier, on planet Vegeta, a Saiyan was born. Nothing special about his birth or parents. His hair was brown, lighter than saiyans black hair. His power level was average for a newborn, fluctuating from 24 to 77. He was sent through the programming and sent to the planet earth, to be retrieved when he was 7. His brother had been sent to earth years before, but had been lost halfway to earth.

"Watch over your brother." A man said to his the sky as he watched his second son, Celrik, be sent off.

Year 490.

Celrik was still on earth, 17 years since his original departure. He had long since forgotten about the saiyans, and no one was sent after to retrieve him. He was found by a family. He still had violent tendencies at that point, so his instinct was to attack the family. After he had settled down, the mother pointed out his tail to her family and he was taken home, but that night his Great Ape form was unleashed, killing the family. Celrik had a vague idea of what happened, and had since stayed away from humans, preferring to train in the forests alone. He occasionally had to deal with teens exploring the area, but never payed too much attention to them. His armor also scared off whoever continued to bug him.

"...be fun, come on, we've all been here fifty times before. You're the only one who hasn't." Celrik heard someone talking and sensed a group of kids coming.

"Hey kids, fuck off." Celrik said to them, rather harshly.

"W-who just said that? Juse was that you?" The kid from earlier spoke.

"If someone says something, listen, and do you not have any spatial awareness?"

The kid looked up, and saw Celrik meditating in the trees. Celrik jumped down to look at them and was still shorter than them at 6'3. All of them looked stronger than Celrik, and had a smug aura about them.

"Yo, it's cool man. And what's the thing you got behind your back." The kid said, raising his hands and peeking past Celrik.

"Nothing, now head back the way you came. I like to be alone." Celrik turned and grabbed hold of the nearest tree, climbing back up it.

"Weirdo," The kid pulled out a knife and cut Celrik's tail off, "Oh no! Now you can't play monkey anymore!"

Celrik growled, then jumped back, pushing the kid into the ground, and repeatedly jammed his skull into the rocky earth below. He other kids had already ran off before he finished, and Celrik didn't care. He looked at what the kid had cut off, then grabbed the kids shirt, and held it below his back, where his tail used to be. He saw the sun lower to the edge of the horizon, and he realized he had to get farther away, so that his great ape form wouldn't hurt anyone.

"3, 2, 1." He counted down before he opened his eyes towards the moon. After several seconds without transforming, he began to think what was different, then remembered his tail. It clicked, and he finally could get some rest.

XXX

Shivero was running from the missile barrage. It had begun days before, but he had no clue who was attacking them. He had just been trying to make it to an escape pod. His goal was in sight, but was stopped when some human slammed down on the ground in front of him.

"Haha, didn't think you'd get out that easily, did you?" He punched Shivero as he said the last word, sending him flying back.

"You bastards!" Frose, Shivero's brother, screamed. He flew to the man who just repeated what he did with Shivero. Frose was sent back. Shivero reaching out as he saw Frose get stopped by a taller man, whose leg slammed down on top of him. Shivero shut his eyes as he heard his brother's ribs crack, and Frose couldn't let a word out.

"Haha, I see why the boss wanted to come here. It's fun watching these things squirm."

"I know right! And they call themselves demons, like they can compare to us." The shorter human spoke, his voice much harsher than before.

Shivero opened his eyes, only to see the creatures already gone, and his brother laying on the ground, chest heaving. Shivero started to stand, using his tail to help, and rushed over to Frose. His brother was still alive, with his tail in pieces and lower body crushed, he was still able to reach his arm up. Shivero grabbed his forearm.

"Don't get yourself killed," He said, coughing throughout.

Shivero felt his pulse stop, and waited long after to finally move away from the body. He looked back at the pods, then hobbled towards them.

AN: Yeah, this is pretty short, but this is kinda the Dragon Ball to the rest of the story. Just a setup for the good stuff to come. I'll describe the characters better in another chapter. Till then \\_(°-°)_/


	3. Chapter 3

Year 500

Celrik had been integrating well into human life. He had a girlfriend, Joy, played baseball and was doing fairly good in college. He had entered a tournament in Purple City, craving a battle. He walked onto the platform for the battle and looked around at the audience, all of them cheering. He waited on his opponent to walk out, and saw a huge man wearing a pirate outfit jump onto the stage. The man ran up to Celrik and head butted his chest, falling back after Celrik didn't budge. The man stayed down as the audience roared louder, and Celrik was declared the winner. Celrik was confused, but stepped back into the waiting room. He was called into more matches, only to win by the other persons mistake. The final match was coming up, Celrik was annoyed by the past few fights, if you can even call them that. He was called out, and sighed as he saw his next opponent.

"Don't underestimate me," Was all that the other man said to Celrik.

The man and Celrik prepared to fight, and the man slammed into Celrik, knocking him down.

"Umph!" Celrik felt the wind getting knocked out of him and was nearing the edge of the ring.

Celrik growled, getting up and rushing at his opponent, punching him in his jaw, then recoiling after feeling like he hit titanium.

"Haha," the man hit Celrik again, harder this time, and Celrik felt a crack.

"Ugh," Celrik groaned but got back up, and began racing towards the man again, this time hitting him in the throat, and his opponent began hacking and coughing. Seeing his chance, Celrik began pummeling every spot he thought would make a difference, some places hurt the man, and some hurt Celrik.

Eventually, Celrik had to stop, he was getting exhausted. The man had finally fallen, and Celrik checked his pulse, which wasn't even there anymore. Celrik rushed off stage, not even noticing the man getting up and walking off as well. Celrik was given the trophy and the 10,000 yen, and was sent home after pictures were taken.

On his way home some old guy stopped him.

"Nice job kid, you got a lot of strength, but frankly, your technique is shi-"

"I don't need your criticism old man." Celrik told him, not even turning around.

"Fine then. Fight me. If you win, I will."

Celrik's eyes lit up. Even though he was tired, he was getting annoyed by the old man.

"Fine, but I have to take this home. Wait here." Celrik began running home, wanting to fight, but had too much stuff with him.

When Celrik arrived again, it was dark. The old man was still there, yawning and stretching when Celrik arrived.

"Took ya long enough, let's go," The old man waited until Celrik was ready, then began shooting a glowing beam at him, while screaming something Celrik couldn't make out. Celrik got hit and was knocked down.

"What was that!?" Celrik was confused and hurting. The old man stopped, and began laughing at the youth. He walked to Celrik and held his hand out.

"I'll teach you, I don't like seeing talent wasted." Celrik pulled himself up, and asked the man.

"When are you free?"

"That's what I like to hear," the old man began walking towards the beach and motioned for Celrik to follow. As soon as they got to the edge of the water, the old man jumped and began flying towards the clouds, only to look back and see a confused Celrik. He fell back down.

"Guess I have a lot more to work on than I thought."

XXX

Shivero was traveling to the next planet on his list, Earth. He had travelled far and wide looking for the people who killed his brother. He trained at each planet that could handle him, raising his power substantially. He trained in his smallest, weakest form each time, trying to perfect his imperfections. His pod was nearing the planet and he slammed into the land. He walked outside his pod, only to see nothing but trees.

"Dammit. They have to have something here." He said to no one, only hoping to be heard.

He started walking through the forest, keeping track of where he left his ship, he ducked behind a tree after hearing voices, then peeked around to see people who looked exactly like the men who invaded his planet. He couldn't control himself, and shot several Ki blasts to their direction. He continued forth, assuming the people didn't fight back because they sent their elites to destroy Friged. He kept on, destroying all the people he saw. Eventually he got to Purple City, and saw that the cut had recently had a tournament. He thought that'd be the best place to find the Warriors, who loved to show off their strength. He didn't see anyone he recognized, but did get to see the winner of the competition. He saw the entire list of competitors on a wall near the stage.

"Celrik? Weird name, nonetheless, this planet will pay." He said to the wall.

Eventually, he made it through enough of the city that he saw the winner. Without saying a word, he flew towards him, shooting Ki blasts the whole time. Once the man realized what had happened, he was already done being hit.

"What the hell was that for?" Celrik asked, looking more annoyed than hurt.

Shivero ran at him again, only for Celrik to hit him in his head, knocking him into the sand. Shivero groaned, and felt Celrik pick him up.

"What're you doing this for? I won the tournament fair and square. If that weird guy told you to get me tell him to screw off. I'll get you some senzu beans anyway, Lehrer doesn't want me to hurt people. Unless I'm getting money, he's okay with that. "

Shivero groaned as Celrik picked him up and flew him to Lehrer's house within the clouds.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lehrer looked at Shivero, confused as to what he could even be compared to.

"I don't know, he attacked me, and you told me earlier if I don't have self control you'd stop working with me." Celrik explained his situation.

Shivero eventually came back to consciousness, after being fed dozens of senzu beans.

"Master Lehrer! He's awake!" Celrik screamed to his teacher a few rooms away.

"Great! Tell me what he says AFTER my show ends!" Lehrer griped.

Shivero realized what had happened and tried to get up, but couldn't bring himself to move.

"What did you do to me?" Shivero asked, only being able to turn his head.

"Knocked your skull, and I dropped you a few times when I was carrying you up here. Your tail is slippery. "

"Fuck you," Shivero said, finally moving his arms. He got out of the bed and hobbled outside the house, past Lehrer, who was still watching his show, not even glancing at Shivero.

Once he got outside, he jumped down to the land and cursed himself. He started flying back to his pod, with a need to get stronger. When he arrived, he opened the pod door and pulled out a pill sized capsule and swallowed it. Immediately after, he began feeling his skin tighten around his expanding muscles. He could feel his horns growing longer and his body getting wider. It ended fairly quick, and made him feel much more powerful afterwards. He could tell he was taller, and he decided that this would work against Celrik.

*Author's Note*

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not going off the regular rules and regular power levels, Shivero is 7,000 in his base form and Celrik is 20,000 in his base form. And the forms for the Arcosians are buffers and the pill he took was practically a steroid

I want to remind you that constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't kick my dick in, if I have something I did wrong tell me and don't just send hate. I also want to apologize for not posting this sooner, I've been busy with school and sports so I didn't have much of a break for this. Currently I'm writing at 1:00 AM on January 25, and I'm gonna wait until noon to publish this. Sorry for the wait, love you guys, and see y'all in chapter 3. (I know it says 4, I had to include an explanation as chapter 1, sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

Shivero began walking towards the house he last saw Celrik in, the ground shaking underneath him. Eventually, he made it to the house. He then realized he couldn't fly in his new form, so he did the next idea that came to him

"Come down here and fight me, Celrik!" His voice boomed, shaking the nearby trees.

Celrik looked down from the clouds and saw the new Shivero. He could sense his opponent was stronger, and knew it was due to his transformation. He decided it was a good time to start trying out his new techniques. He jumped down, and saw that Shivero was around 12 feet tall in his new form.

Shivero hit Celrik into the ground, then picked him back up to made sure Celrik saw who killed him. Celrik could tell that his time was now, his body was surrounded in a red aura, and Shivero dropped him after Celrik raised his body temperature to burn the creature. Celrik laughed, then ran at him. Shivero could feel himself changing once more, and started to feel his head get more condensed. He whipped his tail around and hit Celeik in his head, knocking him down. Shivero fell down himself, gripping his head, feeling his body burn and his horns shrivel up. Celrik looked at him, not knowing what to think, and decided to stop attacking him.

""Are you okay?" Celrik couldn't believe what he saw. Shivero's body melted away slowly. Later, his body was gone completely, except for a new creature that seemed much more composed than Shivero was standing in its place. He still had the grey body and blue gems, but small curved horns and a guard over his mouth.

Shivero dusted himself off, then remembered why he was there.

"Who was sent to attack Friged? Tell me or your entire damn world is gone," He said, looking straight at Celrik.

"Fridge? What're you talking about?" Celrik was getting ready to go full force against him.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're one of the strongest people on this planet. You must be apart of the group that attacked me."

"I don't. I swear it."

Shivero rushed at him and shoved him down, pushing on his throat.

"Stop lying!"

Celrik didn't struggle, hoping it'd show he wasn't lying. "I'm not."

Shivero let him go. Losing hope to ever find his brothers killers, he sighed.

"I apologize for what I've done. I am trying to find someone. I'll leave your planet." Shivero began walking towards his pod, but Celrik got up and grabbed his arm.

"You're looking for someone who looks like these people, only stronger, right?"

Shivero nodded, "Yes, but why does that matter? I doubt you can help me."

Celrik explained that he was not a human, but couldn't give Shivero any details as to what he was.

"All I know is that my people have tails, and they're probably stronger than these people, if I'm any indicator. I'll help you fight whoever it is that attacked your planet, but I'll need your help to find my own family."

Shivero didn't want to admit he wasn't strong enough, but ultimately decided he needed the help.

"Fine, but my pod has only one healing chamber. I'll be using it on the way to the next planet. You can bring bedding if you wish." Shivero said, and began walking towards the pod, with Celrik flying up, grabbing his bed, and jumping down behind him.

"This is your pod? It's as big as a bathroom." Celrik looked at it, and was wondering if he should've only brought a pillow.

"It's bigger on the inside. Trust me." Shivero opened the door, and shows him the pod's large interior.

"Sweet." Celrik threw his bed in and jumped on, falling asleep nearly instantly

"Why is he so tired? Our battle didn't even last ten minutes?" Shivero shrugged it off, and put in the coordinates for the next inhabited planet, and went into the healing chamber.

XXX

Shivero stepped out of the chamber, shaking his head dry, and went outside the ship, only to see Celrik outside already.

"What is this place? Why is it so bright?" Celrik looked around at the rainbow of colors across the sky and on the ground.

"I don't know. Let's just try to find someone." Shivero's eyes hurt looking at the bright pinks, in contrast to Friged's dark blue.

The two began walking, eventually finding a house. It looked normal enough, so they decided to knock on the door.

"Hello!" Celrik yelled towards the house.

The two heard walking in the house, and soon a pink Majin girl opened the door.

"Can I help you?" The girl had black and red eyes that surprised Celrik.

"Is there anyone on this planet that can teach us how to fight?" Shivero asked before Celrik could say anything.

"Come inside." The men followed her, and she had a table set out with tea and wine.

"Want anything to drink?" Celrik and Shivero both began feeling extremely thirsty, and before they knew it they were chugging the tea and wine, respectively.

The girl chuckled, and the two men passed out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I know this was a very abrupt ending, but trust me it'll get good next chapter. I've recently had a lot of work in school, so I couldn't do much, but now I should be alright. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should come it within a few days.

Character Info

Celrik: Currently Strongest, Pure Saiyan, no SSJ yet ;)

Shivero: A little weaker than Celrik, pure Arcosian, perfect form


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey wakey." The Majin girl said to Saiyan and Arcosian.

The first one to get up was Shivero, yawning and then jumping up to protect himself.

"What was in that wine? What did you do to us?" Shivero could feel something about himself being off, but couldn't tell what it was.

The Majin girl chuckled, and pulled out a mirror, showing Shivero his new form. He was in shock. He looked like a human, only with grey skin and blue hair. After staring at himself for a minutes, he heard Celrik start to move, and looked down at his partner. Celrik was now an Arcosian with white bio armor and brown gems.

"What happened?" Celrik said before opening his fully black eyes, to see a human Shivero.

"H-holy shit! What happened to us?" Celrik looked at his shaking hands.

"She's a Majin. Their race are all magic using tricksters. I couldn't tell before, but this confirms it." Shivero reached down to his partner, and pulled him up. "They're not evil. They just play pranks. I guess this bitch thought it'd be funny to mess with us. "

"Aw, but you both look so cute when you're mad. And I don't think you'd like to call me a bitch. Cause I'm kinda the only chance you have to get back normal. Bye!" The Majin girl waved at them, and the two were teleported outside the house.

"Let us in!" Celrik began banging on the door.

"It's no use. She's going to keep us like this until she wants to change us back." Shivero sighed reluctantly, and began walking away from the door.

The Majin girl opened the door, and Shivero rushed at her, only to be stopped by an invisible wall in front of him.

"I won't change you back if all you want to do is try to kill me. Besides, I need help." She told the two that and stepped outside the wall. "My father's in trouble. Some of these guys that looked like you," she gestured to Celrik," attacked my village and I had to get out, but I left my family. I can't beat them. You two might."

"Will you switch us back if we beat them?" Celrik asked.

"Yes. I need help first." Her eyes went soft, and she stared at the two.

"Fine, damnit. We'll help. Stop being pitiful." Shivero told her. "Where do we need to go?"

"Follow me." She started walking past her house, and waited for the two to catch up.

XXX

After a short time walking, Celrik looked over at Shivero.

"So this is how you feel everyday? The tail is so heavy. And my skin is weird. It feels like a tight suit." Celrik asked him, scratching his now hairless head.

"It's normal for me. Why do you have this stuff?" He pointed at his spiky hair and goatee. "This has no purpose. I thought it was like a helmet, but it's soft and weak."

"It's normal for me." Celrik retorted, surprising Shivero with his sharpness.

"Did the guys that attack you have any armor on them? Like spiked shoulders?" Shivero asked the Majin girl.

"They had something like that. The big guy had a cape, the smaller two had those shoulder pad thingeys. Why?"

"Shit, the capes for generals. The spikes are for lower ranked warriors. There aren't many warriors, but the ones that are, can kill both of us easy." Shivero thought about turning back. "And, who are you? How do we know to even trust you?"

"I don't know your names either. Mines Pepper, and you don't need to trust me, I'm telling the truth, whether you believe it or not." Pepper told them.

"I'm Shivero. I was an Arcosian." He said, putting emphasis on was.

"I'm Celrik. And why did you change us?" He asked.

"To unlock your potential. You're comfortable in your own bodies. In this, you can get powerful in other areas. In your original bodies, you'd get killed off fast." Pepper said, beginning to slow down.

"How fa-." Shivero got stopped by Pepper's hand in his face, and assumed they were close. He looked over her shoulder and saw all the Arcosians, gathered around a fire with pink flesh on a spit.

"What's that?" Celrik whispered.

Pepper gulped, "A Majin."

"Oh my god. Do you know these guys Shivero?"

"No. I didn't know anyone who were soldiers. Are you ready to go in?" Shivero began feeling his heart beat go faster.

"May as well." Celrik used instant transmission to get behind them, and got a red aura to surround him.

"Damnit he'll get himself killed!" Shivero said, as he ran in front of the Arcosians.

"Well, well. What do we have here? No, really, Antarc, what is he? He looks human, but they don't come in that color, so they?" The general asked one of his underlings.

The small Arcosian ran his scouter over Shivero, "He's a Saiyan. Weak one at that."

When Shivero heard the tiny creature insult him, he growled, and started to scream, which made him gain a dark grey aura around him.

"Nevermind, I guess this one knows how to hide his power." The small Arcosian got up and was pulled back into his seat, when Celrik brought his tail around its throat. The general stood up, towering over Celrik, and lifted him by his throat.

"Ingrate. Why're you here? Only warriors are allowed off world. Were you a bounty hunter? We can get a pretty penny for your head, even if you're not." Shivero flew towards the general, only to be caught himself. He struggled but looked over at Celrik, whose body seemed to be getting more and more red.

"Damn Saiy- Ow!" The general dropped Celrik and Shivero, now focusing on his burnt hand.

Shivero and Celrik decided to focus on the two smaller ones, both of them raising their power levels and expanding their auras, until the two colors began to mix together. They ran at the Arcosians, Shivero slamming his hand into the smallest ones gem, and Celrik wrapping his arm around the other's throat, focusing on heating his arm. Suddenly, the two were knocked back, after Ki blasts decapitated both of their opponents.

"I've always hated Tic the most. Always so full of himself. Now, which one of you burned my hand again? Oh, yes, the hotshot here." He laughed to himself, then walked over Celrik, stepping on his head, with cracks sounding through the field.

"Haha, it's worth it to not get the money. Now, you." He looked to Shivero, "Did you know your race has a legend? It's called the super Saiyan. I'd love to kill one, it's a shame that you don't have the capability to become one."

Pepper ran up to Shivero, and as he began to tell her to leave, she shoved some beans into his mouth, forcing it shut. He swallowed, and felt his body getting stronger, and his skin beginning to tear.

"What the hell is happening to him?" The general said, looking in awe at his opponent who's power was multiplied by ten, and his skin falling off, revealing Shivero's true form.

Shivero laughed, electricity crackling around him. He flew past the general, picking up Celrik and taking him back to Pepper. Shivero went back to facing his opponent.

"How did you-? What?" The general looked scared of Shivero, not knowing what to think anymore.

Shivero rushed at him, shooting ki blasts his direction every second, and then bombarding him with punches when he got close enough. The general was in too much shock to fight back, but wasn't getting hurt as much as Shivero would like. Shivero was getting tired, but his aura was shrinking and flaring up irregularly. Eventually, the larger Arcosian ended up fighting back, knocking Shivero into the ground.

"Damn shapeshifter." The general started kicking Shivero's gut while he was down, and eventually stopped to watch him writhe in pain. Shivero began pushing himself up, but the general's foot stomped his head down. Shivero fell back down, his breath slowing, nearly stopping.

Shivero heard the general laugh, and began pushing himself up, slowly getting the foot off of him. He hobbled away from the general, only to have him grab his horns and turn him around. Shivero tried flying upwards, pushing against the general's force. The general had to start pushing harder and harder, just to hold him there.

"You little-" He was cut off as his arms snapped and Shivero slammed into his head, knocking him down. He tried moving his arms, to no avail.

"Damn you, you filthy creature. If you let me go I won't do anything to you, but I've been transmitting this whole fight." He tapped his foot, showing his one armored leg, "And I won't say that the council won't have your head." The general started walking away, leaving Shivero behind.

"You're not going after him? Won't your people send someone stronger than him to kill you?" Pepper asked him, seeming to be genuinely worried.

"The council is dead. We helped you. Heal him. Change him back." He pointed to Celrik.

"I- I can't. His head was crushed." Pepper looked down at Celrik.

"Then help me right now." Shivero said as he fell onto her, knocking her down with his weight.

AN

Sorry for taking so long, been busy with school lately, and I've not much time to do stuff. I'll probably never have an exact schedule but I'll try to be consistent. Anyways, the next chapter should come out within the next week, maybe sooner, maybe later, \\_(0.0)_/ idk.


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper and Shivero were walking to her house, with Celrik on his back. Pepper heard of a legend about something that could bring someone back to life, but had only a kids book on it.

"That may be the only way to bring him back." She thought out loud.

"What way?"

"The dragon balls. They're these 7 orange crystal balls that summon a dragon that grants 3 wishes. They're supposed to do anything."

"Anything? Even bring back a whole planet?" Shivero saw his chance.

"That's what I've heard. But it may not even be real. I've never seen anything to prove it. The best chance we have is to try and bring him back by other ways. Maybe me changing his body back can make him somewhat alright."

"Don't just run your mouth, do it." Shivero put Celrik down in front of her and waited.

Later, his body was back to being his own, but he was still unmoving. Shivero bent down to feel his head and pulse. His head was still crushed, and his pulse was still gone. Shivero got up and kicked Celrik's body.

"We have to find the dragon balls." Shivero said, staring down at Celrik.

"Yeah, to bring back your boyfriend and my family. But what about the third wish?" Pepper started to think of ways she could use the third wish.

"1. He's not my boyfriend. 2. The third wish will be for me. You're bringing back your whole family and I'm only bringing him back. I deserve a little bit more." Shivero picked Celrik back up and began walking back to Pepper's home.

Pepper started to think about how to get her own wish.

"What if I wish back everyone and then we both get one wish each?!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I guess that'll work."

"Then come on!" Pepper started pulling on Shivero's arm," You can leave him here, either he comes back and we're here for it or he doesn't come back at all. There isn't a point in carrying him around."

Shivero shook her off, "That's disrespectful to the dead." He saw the house, and flew over to it, putting Celrik inside the door. He flew back to Pepper, "Now we can start this. If we can't find them, I will be leaving his body to rot in your home."

"Fine. Do you want to split up for this?" Pepper seemed excited to go on the journey.

"It doesn't matter to me. Do you have any leads to where they'd be?"

"They're supposed to be owned by royalty. We have 4 countries around the world. They're in the north, east, south, and west. You want the north and west?" By the time she got her last word out, Shivero had already flown far away.

"I guess you will then." She said as she began walking south.

Shivero arrived at a large building that seemed to have intricate carvings along the side, so he assumed this would be the castle. He knocked hard on the front door, and was greeted by a large blue Majin, who looked twice as tall as Shivero.

"Who's here?" The Majin looked around, not seeing Shivero.

"Down here, is this the castle of the north?" The Majin looked down and jumped once he saw Shivero.

"Y-yea. What the hell are you?" The Majin slightly closed the door.

"I need the dragon balls. I'll return them, but I need them for now." Shivero stared the Majin down.

"No can do. That's a myth. And besides, what would you need it for?" The Majin got a little cocky towards the end of his sentence.

Shivero growled, and knocked the Majin down, wrapping his tail around his neck.

The Majin laughed, and bit down on Shivero's tail. Shivero released his grip on him.

"My friend is dead I need him back!" Shivero screamed before the pain got to him.

"So's mine, but you don't see me summoning a dragon from magic balls!" The Majin pushed Shivero outside and slammed the door shut.

This is gonna be a lot harder than I hoped, thought Shivero.

He started to think of how he could get past the guards or whoever that guy was, when he heard Pepper's voice.

"Nice job, I thought you'd be smart since you're one of those cold things. I already got the two from the south. If you weren't busy being all manly and heroic, you might have yours already. "

He looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

"Is this some kind of magic? Or did you put a fucking chip in my head?"

"Magic, I wouldn't waste my money on you. But you have to sneak in. These aren't supposed to exist. They're kids tales. They're probably not even going to let you know they're real."

"So I just wasted my time talking to him?"

"Yea. Now have fun being sneaky." Pepper's voice began fading out with her last word.

Shivero sighed and started looking around the building for anyplace to climb up or sneak in.

XXX

Celrik couldn't think about where he had just been, only thinking about him being in a different body.

"Hey I back to being me! But. Where the hell am I?"

Celrik walked over to a red guy with horns and tapped in his shoulder.

"Psst, where are we?" He asked.

"Do you really not know? Look around. You died. Welcome to Hell." The man said, gesturing to the fiery pits and the orange sky.

"What!? I've never done anything bad in my life!" Celrik couldn't believe that he went to hell.

The man held up a paper over Celrik's face, "You killed half a dozen people. One is enough. Enjoy your stay."

"Goddamnit," Celrik spoke out loud, and was approached by a man wearing a suit that resembled a bat.

"You called?" Said the man, who began making weird hand gestures and body movements.

Celrik pushed him away and began flying up, looking down at the fiery place, seeing an amusement park in the distance. When he got to the clouds, he tried to fly through one, but felt like he ran into iron, making him fall back down.

"Oh!" He yelped, catching himself in the air. He looked back down, and decided he may as well train in his new home.

"That rollercoaster looks promising..."

AN

Sorry for taking a while for this. Just a recap, Shivero's looking for managing balls and Celrik's in hell.


End file.
